My Family
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: Mokuba has to do a report for school on his family. Please read. rated for safety


Name: 

My family

**Summary:**

Mokuba has to do a report for school on his family. Please read it.

_Let us begin…_

Ms. Iro looked over her pile of papers at her kitchen table. It wasn't easy being a teacher. She dealt with the kids at school and then had to bring her work home to grade. She looked at the different papers reading them all until she came upon a paper from one of her mediocre students. His grades wren't above seventy five but they were passing. He was quiet and had only two friends Mei-ji Haruko and Zaaved Aria.

Mokuba Kaiba…

She flipped open the report and began to read…

--

My Family

By

Mokuba Kaiba

My family isn't really what anyone would call normal. My Brother is more like a parent to me than any of my other parents, Biological or adopted. But due to my brother's love life I've gotten a bigger family than most.

Seto and I live with eight other people. And I don't mean the staff. Seto and I live with my other parents; Jonouchi (who we call Jou), Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, and Mai.

Every one does some thing different to help each other. Mai is the only girl in the house and she's Seto's secretary five days out of the week. She also drives me to school in the morning since Seto leaves before her. Seto says that she really good at what she does.

Marik and Bakura are Seto's negotiators, Marik is great at making people see the benefits of signing with Kaiba corp. and Bakura gives clients a little nudge in the right direction. Marik and Bakura are really good at handling bullies too. I'm sure some of the other student's would agree.

Yugi and Yami both own the Kame game shop chain. Jou works there with them. Some times I go help out on weekends since the shop is really fun and had all the latest games and lots of limited edition toys and games for sale. Jou and Yugi go to night school to get their bachelor degrees.

Not every one works away from home. Ryou is an artist and a super great cook!

Ryou gets up every day at four o'clock and makes everyone a box lunch. Then he makes the coffee and wakes up Seto. While Seto gets ready he makes stacks of chocolate chip pancakes since Bakura is allergic to blue berry but will eat them any way. Then Ryou sets the table and calls every one down stairs. When I get home something really tasty is on the table waiting for me. At four thirty Ryou starts cooking and dinner is ready for when every one comes home.

Malik works at home setting up meetings, doing translations and drawing up paper work for the Domino Museum. He also organizes charity events and several duel monsters tournaments. Malik also looks after the gardens in our yards, he say he likes gardens because he didn't have one growing up.

While it looks to every one else like Seto is in charge. I know that's **_not at all_** true. Ryou and Jou are the masterminds behind almost every thing in Seto's life except for the company. Ryou, Jou and Yugi have some almost magical puppy dog eyes that get them what **_ever_** they want. After those three then it's Seto. Then Mai, because Mai doesn't play any games when it comes to certain things. After Mai is Malik. Malik can get his way with anything with smooth talking and bribery. Next in rank is Yami, Marik and Bakura. They are too stubborn to let either one of the three get any more say than the other. But under Bakura is Ryou because Bakura often spoils Ryou, just like Marik and Yami spoil Malik and Yugi. So it all goes in a circle a perfect system of checks and balances like most democracies.

Everyone had their own rooms but there is an extra room with a big screen TV and a **_huge _**bed. The bed fits all ten of us comfortably. Some times after every one comes home we all sit on the bed and play games and as always Yami and Yugi win. Unless it's monster world then Ryou and Bakura win.

Or we all watch moves or cartoons or just sleep on lazy Sundays when there's rain out side. I like lazy Sundays a lot! On lazy Sundays Ryou pulls out all the leftovers and makes a casserole, or makes creamy sea food chowder and fresh bread for lunch or we order in pizza.

Some times Seto can take vacation and we all go to the ski resort or the beach house. It's really fun now that my families really big. I love every one in it.

I can't wait to wake up and fight for the bathroom because no one wants to use the other ones.

I can't wait to ride to school with Ma-Mai's (spelt like that on purpose Momma and Mai, so it's Ma-Mai).

I can't wait to get home and eat my favorite foods.

I can't wait to do history home work with Malik.

I can't wait to go to the game shop to help out.

I can't wait for Nii-sama to pick every Jou, Yugi, Yami and I up from the shop.

I can't wait to eat dinner at the table with every one and hear about every one's day.

But most of all I can't wait to I go home, to be with my family all nine parents, all nine siblings and all nine friends. That's what every one is to me and that's my family.

--

Ms Iro looked at the paper and marked it.

A+

-/-

I plan on doing three sequels, if you liked these please look out for them.

Lazy Sunday, Parent Teacher Conferences and The New Edition.


End file.
